your arms are my recomfort
by dementor kiss
Summary: rated T for language only Alice is hurt and Boris comforts fluff and hurt/comfort


Alice in the country of hearts oneshot

April 2013

Hurt/comfort

Borisxalice

You are my recomfort

It was now dusk in the country of hearts, at this hour the wood circling their little clearing would be eerily quiet.

Alice smiled to herself as she stirred the content of a big pot slowly simmering on the fire wood stove.

Boris took no time bursting through the door nearly flinging it off its hinges.

-Alice! I'm back

-welcome home she said warmly I could hear you coming from miles away she grinned.

Boris shrugged, putting his hands up in defeat. I was just impatient to see you besides you may have heard me comin from far away but I could smell your delicious cooking from just as far.

Boris crossed the room in a few strides and put his arms around his wife's waist.

Won't you let me have a taste? He whispered in her neck, despite his question he wasted no time sneakily reaching underneath her arms for the ladle.

-Boris! No wait until I'm done she shrieked

She lifted his arms out of reach of the stove stubbornly trying to look mad while Boris laughed heartily. She gave in to his cheeky games and giggled along.

Boris took her by the waist and brought her closer to him.

Alice, Boris said grinning at the memory, you won't believe what happened to the old man today he-

Are you ok? What's wrong? He asked confused by her sudden change of expression.

Alice was looking at the floor her face hidden by her golden locks, Boris let go of her waist and cupped her face.

Alice what's wrong talk to me.

She shook her head and he felt tears slipping unto his hands,

Boris lifted her face so that they were eye to eye. More tears cascaded down her face, Boris wiped the tears with his thumbs and she took this distracted to avert her eyes.

-It's my scar isn't it?

Alice flinched in surprise

-You keep looking back at it… I'm sorry I'm afraid this one won't fade away but don't worry it's just a memory, It doesn't hurt anymore.

Alice delicately touched the scar that went down his side, It was the biggest one he had ever come back home with. He had spent days being unable to move or eat… It felt as if it had happened yesterday. The pain might have gone from his scar but her heart still felt heavy each time she glanced at it.

I…It's my fault she managed to croak between sobs.

What!? He jumped in surprise; he unconsciously tightened his grip on her arms and lowered himself to her height.

Alice don't you remember! It was Ace He did this to me! You have nothing to do with this, you have never hurt me he retorted his voice raised.

Alice tried to struggle out of his grip, trying to push him away.

No I did! I hurt you! Your scar it's m-my fault- her voice was shaking… If I hadn't tried to preach to you about violence and weapons and besides Ace told me! He told me how you lowered your weapons because you thought it would sadden me the fault is mine she cried, I hurt you and-

Boris cursed under his breath

_Just how much he told her, that bastard always finding ways to hurt her._

Alice …stop he pleaded softly

You did nothing Ace was a coward he attacked me while I was unarmed, I did this to protect you … when I saw you surrounded by those corpses… your expression, you were so hurt, so broken. I promised myself that I would make sure that you would never feel that way again. I don't regret fighting Ace and I would get a thousand more scars if it would mean keeping you safe. Alice, I love you your all that matters…so please don't feel responsible.

Alice wiped her tears away and Boris moved the strands of hair that had stuck to her tear streaked face and kissed the top of her head.

Believe me Alice you never hurt me.

I'm sorry whispered Alice, I burnt the supper.

Boris turned around and noticed the burnt smell coming from the stove he laughed turning it off.

Oh that's nothing my dear

Boris… You remember our promise… you have to be careful don't get hurt and please I don't care who it is don't let anyone hurt you even if you think it might make me sad because loosing you would make me so much sadder.

Boris swept her into his arms and held her tightly

Yes I remember, I'll keep you safe and I'll come back to you every time I promise.

Alice not thrusting herself to speak wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on the tip of her toes and kissed him.

Boris kissed her back softly, placing a hand on her hip to steady her.

I love you too Bor- she yawned

Quickly placing a hand over her mouth she blushed.

-Boris

I'm sorry I think I think I need a map she said rubbing her eyes.

I think we both do he replied.

Following her to their room they gladly climbed in. The last thing Alice remembered before dozing off was that as Boris held her close she could hear the soothing sound of this clock ticking away.

The end


End file.
